This application relates to covers for pneumatic tools. In the past, covers have been provided for tools which required several pieces, and are difficult to assemble. It was necessary to polish or paint the exposed portions of the cover to provide the desired appearance of the tool. It is desirable to improve numerous characteristics of such covers for tools which have previously been found deficient.